


Origami Hearts

by twrlngtokki



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twrlngtokki/pseuds/twrlngtokki
Summary: “And here I thought we are dealing with a third party or something here.”Hendery showed him a sour face, like the mere thought of it disgusted him.“What?!” Yangyang said defensively. “You rarely talked to me the last week and acted so strange earlier!”“You know, I would never do that!”Yangyang smiled and kissed him on both side of his cheeks. “I know.”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Origami Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by hendery's 24 hour relay cam, because i cannot take my eyes off from that soda can he put on his desk while watching a tutorial and making that cute paper hearts. this is also my first finished fic so if there were mistakes please bear with me._., nevertheless, i hope you enjoy reading it!!

“ Ya! Why are we always losing today!” Hendery groans internally. He got tons of papers he needs to do and has been in front of his paper works for the last two weeks. 

He is one step away from being crazy with all the requirements he needs to pass not to mention that exam week is next week.

So to save his sanity he decides to play games tonight, to distress as he tries to reason to himself as if it would lessen the burden of his impending deadlines. 

But he would not be relaxed if he would be losing throughout the night, he can deal with all his looming pending requirements, but it will be too much if he got tons of unfinished university stuff and a losing streak.

“I think I’ll pass for the next round Hendery,” Winwin said from the other line.

“Uhmm.”

“Tonight is not our night, I think,” Winwin said laughing. “It’s like the world is telling us to stop procrastinating and do our requirements.”

Hendery groans again, this time it was loud and earned another loud laugh from the older.

“Bye bye Hendery.”

“Bye hyung.”

Once Winwin got disconnected Hendery was engulfed with silence. He has nothing to do now, well he has but he refused to do that because his head was aching and he was sure it will burst if he would try to look at one page of any papers he got.

He proceeded with texting his boyfriend, he knew Yangyang might be busy and if he's busy he usually put his phone in silent mode to “ _ remove any distractions”  _ but he was still hoping for a chance for him to reply.

** Hendery **

_ hi baby _

_ are u busy?? _

** Yangyang **

_ school reqs? _

_ and I believe u have those as well _

_ and exam week next week _

** Hendery **

_ if i look at even one paragraph of my work I think I might go crazy _

_ :(((((((((((((( _

** Yangyang **

_ you can go play games? _

_ relax a bit baby, ur already doing great _

** Hendery **

_ i did!!!!!! _

_ but always losing _

_ but anywaysss, you go focus on your work now!!! _

_ i’ll just watch Netflix _

** Yangyang **

_ not the queen’s gambit!!! _

** Hendery **

_ never!! _

_ you know i don’t like that series and i’m only watching it because you like it _

** Yangyang **

_ how dare you say it’s not good????????!!!!! _

** Hendery **

_ good thing i love the person i’m watching it with ;)))))) _

** Yangyang **

_ whatever _

** Hendery **

_ go focus on your study baby _

** Yangyang **

_ you too? _

** Hendery **

_ ughhh not gonna happen _

** Yangyang **

_ hahaha _

_ iloveyou baby _

** Hendery **

_ well _

_ ilovemetoo _

** Yangyang **

_ shut up _

** Hendery **

_ hahahaha _

_ iloveyousomuch babyyy _

After he sent the last message, Hendery felt empty. Well, he knew better than to disturb Yangyang when he was studying, he was really serious about studying since he needed to maintain his scholarship, not that he needed it financially, but he was just competitive like that, so the last thing he wanted was to disturb him.

He spent almost five minutes staring at his computer screen deciding what to do. He ended up drinking his boyfriend’s favorite canned soda, which Yangyang always stocks up on his fridge. Hendery is not a soda kind of person, he would rather get coffee, but he missed Yangyang now, and drinking his favorite drink somehow lessen the ache, or not really, he was just plain bored.

He settled the soda can between the edge of his study table and his keyboard while searching for a good movie to watch on Netflix. Failing miserably, he ended up watching random videos of cute dogs on Youtube until he stumbled upon a tutorial on how to make paper origami hearts.

An idea popped into his mind, he would make a jar full of origami hearts and he will give it to his boyfriend just before the exam week starts. Yangyang is a very sentimental person and any gifts you’ll give him especially if he knew you worked hard to do it, will make him so happy, and Hendery knew how stressed Yangyang always gets during exam week so giving him a gift before it sounds a very good idea.

Luckily, he still has colored papers in his drawer and has begun following the tutorial on Youtube, which he, later on, realized that it was freaking hard to follow and not long after, he got loads of crumpled colored papers on his floor.

He was again one step away from giving up, but the thought of Yangyang all smiley, once he gave this, was enough to motivate him from doing his best and stretching out his patience much longer.

A couple of minutes later, which felt like hours, to be honest, he was able to get a not-so-perfect origami heart. It was not as perfect as what was in the video but it was pretty decent for a beginner like him.

Hendery being proud of himself, did a little victory dance jumping up and down with fist-pumping in the air when he suddenly knocked off the can that he forgot was sitting on his desk and spilled soda all over his desk and of course his computer keyboard.

_ Shit. _

He stood still looking at the mess he has made. There was a lot of the colored paper soaked, soda dripping from his desk into the floor, and his keyboard was soaking wet.

His keyboard.

The keyboard his boyfriend gave him on their 2nd anniversary.

Days have gone by so fast and exam week was over. He of course was not able to make the jar of origami hearts and the keyboard was still not working. Of course, he tried to repair it, visiting different repair shops in the hope to have it fixed but to no avail, he received the same answer, “We cannot fix it.”

He gave up from trying to fix the keyboard and instead thought of ways on how to tell his boyfriend about the soda-damaged keyboard. But he still has not gotten any good enough way on how to tell Yangyang about it.

With Yangyang being busy the last week, he thought it would be enough time for him to formulate something. Anything that would not end up on him being beaten by Yangyang.

Yangyang has always complained to him being careless, clumsy but he would always be lenient with him. But his promise runs every time he remembers what he has done.

\---

_ It was the night of their 2nd anniversary and they just huddled on his sofa, just finished their not so romantic dinner. _

_ "Wait babe," Yangyang stirred that made Hendery detached from being bundled with him. "I got you a present." He smiles proudly, standing up and picking up something which was wrapped in a cute gold and white wrapper. _

_ Of course, Hendery saw the gift when Yangyang arrived earlier but he ignores it and never really asked his boyfriend about it earlier. _

_ Yangyang settled himself back on the sofa facing him extending his hands to hand out the gift. _

_ Hendery melted a little. Yangyang, for the last two years in their relationship, never failed to make him feel giddy. _

_ "I thought you said no giving of gifts," Hendery whined examining the gift in his hands, it was a rectangular slim one. “I never bought you anything!” _

_ "That's a birthday gift!" Yangyang exclaimed laughing. _

_ "My birthday is still next month!" _

_ "Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Open it!" _

_ Hendery jokingly threw his boyfriend an accusing looking but opened the gift, nevertheless. _

_ He gasped. _

_ "How did you even get this?" Hendery was shocked and over the top happy. _

_ "My friend's friend knew someone..." Yangyang tried to explain but was cut off because Hendery lunges towards him. _

_ They both laughed and stayed hugging. "Thank you," Hendery said softly. _

_ "Umm," Yangyang hum. "I knew how much you want it."  _

_ "Yeah, but I never thought I'll ever get this," Hendery exclaimed. “This shit is limited and pricy!” _

_ "Shut up Hendery," Yangyang jokingly reprimanded his boyfriend. "It’s weekend, my brain is exhausted, I'm not mathing any math here." _

_ "Whatever."  _

_ And they fall into silence.  _

_ Hendery despite his excitement with what his boyfriend gifted him, a limited edition computer keyboard inspired by his favorite anime series, would still prefer to stay like this. It always comforted him to be with Yangyang and much more when he melts on Yangyang's warm embrace. His home. _

_ "But babe?" Yangyang spoke, breaking the silence. _

_ "Yeah?" He answered trying to get the blanket near him, its softness comforting him more along with his boyfriend's gentle and slow caress on his back. _

_ "I wonder..."  _

_ "Wonder what?" He asked impatiently since Yangyang seemed like has no plan in finishing his sentence. _

__

_ “I just wonder how long until you break it.” Hendery felt his boyfriend’s chest rumble, building up from his futile attempt to not laugh. _

__

_ “I hate you.” But they both knew it’s not true. _

__

_ “I promise to take care of it so so much, you know,” Hendery whined pressed himself more into Yangyang if it was still possible. _

__

_ “Well, you should,” Yangyang said without malice. “It’s a limited edition and I know how much you wanted it.” _

__

_ “I never said it.” He lifted his head and look at Yangyang with a pout. “How did you even know I want it?” _

__

_ “You look at the site every chance you get babe, if that doesn’t send you anything, I don’t know what is.” Admiration on Yangyang’s eyes and he ruffled Hendery’s hair and proceeded to smelling it, letting his face stayed in there. “I swear you got the softest hair in the world.” His voice a little muffled. _

__

_ “Thank you.” _

__

_ “Anything for you baby.” Yangyang removed his face from Hendery’s hair and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Even if you break it in less than a week, I won’t take any grudges.” _

__

_ “Shut up! I promise it will last long!” Hendery knew he was clumsy, but he is serious about wanting to make sure to not break it. _

__

_ “Whatever you say.” And they fall into silence again. _

__

_ This time it was Hendery who breaks the silence, “I know how clumsy I am, but I will make sure to take care of it, you know.” _

__

_ “You should.” Yangyang agreed, seeing the determined look on his boyfriend’s eyes, he knew better than to tease him further, even though he would love to do it. Hendery getting fluster and angry is so cute. _

__

_ Hendery rolled his eyes, “I know you’ll kill me if I break it.” _

__

_ "Again, this thing is limited and pricy!" Yangyang said laughing. _

__

He  _ tried to remove himself from the hug but Yangyang holds him in closer, laughing. _

_ "Let's stay like this, this is my favorite spot." Yangyang buried his face on the crooked of his boyfriend's neck, trying so hard to remember Hendery's smell. _

_ "Ditto."  _

__

_ “God, I miss you.” _

__

_ “I miss you too.” _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you too.” _

__

\---

__

** Yangyang **

just finished cleaning the mess i made of my room

i’ve got a mountain of papers god!

but i'm coming over by 5

Hendery read Yangyang’s message again. He knew this time would come and that he cannot escape it forever. But he was not ready yet, he was not ready to look at Yangyang’s disappointed look once he would tell him about the keyboard.

He planned to finish the paper heart origami and gave it to Yangyang once he drops the bomb as a peace offering but he seemed to not able to get his hands to it. He has spent nights asking himself why he decided to put the can on his desk when the risk of him spilling it is soaring high.

He was busy imagining scenarios when the door opened and in is his boyfriend bundled up with his oversized hoodie.

“You did not reply to my messages.” Yangyang greeted him with a pout as he slumped on his couch.

“I’m sorry I was doing something…” Hendery reasoned looking at anything but Yangyang’s eyes.

“Like?” Yangyang pried, when Hendery did not reply to his message earlier he felt something was wrong. Hendery, if he is busy and no matter what he was doing, would always take time to reply to his messages. But lately, he rarely texted him first or even responded to his messages.

And here, sitting at his boyfriend’s sofa with Hendery standing in front of him all tensed up from the end of his hairs down to his toenails, just a minute from when he arrived, he was able to confirm that something was wrong, and he would not let this night end with this not being discussed.

But Hendery instead of answering him made a move towards his little kitchen, “What do you want for dinner?”

“Just anything,” Yangyang as much as he wanted to know as soon as possible what was going on, decided to not push Hendery too far. He trusted his boyfriend so much that he knew if it was something serious, he would have told him sooner. “I miss your cooking, anything as long as you made it, I’ll devour it.”

Hendery made a little laugh while busying himself in the kitchen.

While Hendery was busy setting up the table, Yangyang cannot stop the urge to come over him and gave him the long-overdue back hug wrapping his arms around his waist, sniffling his boyfriend’s neck.

“I miss you.” He felt Hendery tense up for a second but relax immediately from the warmth his hug brought, “So bad.”

“I miss you too.” Hendery leaned his head on him. “So so bad.”

“But you’re barely talking to me.” Yangyang pointed out.

“I’m sorry.” Hendery let out those words so low and fast like he wanted to say those for so long, Yangyang might not hear it if he was far from Hendery but he was not. He was physically so close to him but he somehow felt far away. Hendery, whatever he was keeping, was making them drift apart.

“For what?”

Hendery faced him but he never let go from his arms wrap around his waist. “I…”

“Baby, you know you can tell me anything right?” He assured Hendery.

“Yeah, I know.” Hendery was still not meeting his gaze.

He lifted Hendery’s chin, willing him to look at him. “If you’re not ready to tell me yet, I would understand okay?” He smiled.

“No…” Hendery hesitated at first but decided now was the best time to drop the bomb. “I know I made a promise to you, and I feel bad I was not able to do it but know that it’s not my intention to break the promise. I-“

Yangyang cut off Hendery by planting a gentle peck on his lips and by the time they broke the kiss he whispered, “Baby your rambling words, you’ve got to slow down so I can understand what we’re dealing here.” He chuckled, both because he wanted to lighten the mood and of course Hendery looks so cute.

“Sorry.”

“Shhh, stop apologizing okay?”

“I broke the keyboard.”

Yangyang, this time was not able to get what he said because he said it too fast and softly. “Hendery-“

“I did not mean to!” Hendery who was looking down again finally looked up to Yangyang willingly. “I swear I did not mean to, I’m sorry.”

Yangyang who honestly did not know what he was sorry about hugged him, it broke him a little about how this was killing Hendery inside, he can see how sorry he was and he felt bad about it.

“I honestly did not hear what you said earlier baby, you broke what?” He softly asked Hendery, his lips inches away from his ears.

“The keyboard.”

“The keyboard?”

“Yes, the one you gave me, the one which I promised I would not break. Sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry Hendery, it’s okay, it’s just a keyboard!” He releases a very deep breath he did not know he was holding on to since he arrived, feeling like a tear was removed in his heart.

“So…How did you break it?”

“I spilled a soda on it.”

“And how do you feel when it happened?”

“I was scared?”

“Why?”

“It was a gift you gave me and I promise to take care of it.”

“Aww, come here.” Yangyang caged Hendery again for another hug which he gladly accepted burying his face on his boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re not angry?” Hendery looks up to Yangyang pouting.

He rolled his eyes as if Hendery’s saying something very stupid, “Why would I be?”

“Because I break it? Both my promise and the keyboard.”

“To be honest, I was impressed it took you five months to break it!” Yangyang laughed in which Hendery pouted more.

Yangyang cannot contain Hendery’s cuteness whenever he acted like this. He does this every time he do something clumsily. He kissed the tip of his nose, “And here I thought we are dealing a third party or something here.”

Hendery showed him a sour face, like the thought of it disgusted him.

“What?!” Yangyang said defensively. “You rarely talked to me the last week and acted so strange earlier!”

“You know, I would never do that!”

Yangyang smiled and kissed him on both sides of his cheeks. “I know.”

“But you really got me so scared there,” Yangyang said. “I thought it was something very serious.”

“It is serious!” Hendery insisted.

“Oh please Hendery! You, breaking anything is not something new!”

“Whatever.”

“Do you really think I’ll risk you because of a damn keyboard?” Yangyang faked being offended.

“A limited-edition keyboard.” Hendery pointed out.

“And a very pricy one!” With that, they both ended up laughing.

Once their laughter died down Yangyang said, “I’m starving.”

They broke from their hug and both sat on the table, they stayed silent as they devour their dinner.

Hendery being satisfied with how Yangyang enjoying the dinner he prepared. He has imagined a lot of scenarios when he would tell him about the keyboard but his reaction was definitely not one of what he has in mind. He was happy and relaxed now.

While looking at Yangyang burying himself from the food in front of them, with the unmentioned keyboard issue was lifted, he realized how he missed him, so much.

“How did it happen?” Yangyang asked randomly.

“Huh?” Hendery was not expecting him to start a conversation.

“How did you break it?”

“I’ve already told you earlier!” Hendery whined.

Yangyang smirk, “Entertain me with the details.”

Hendery rolled his eyes but told him anyway, “I spilled soda on it.”

“A very nice way to break it,” Yangyang commented.

Rolling his eyes again, Hendery continued “I put the can beside the keyboard while I was watching a video tutorial of how to make paper origami hearts.”

“For someone as clumsy as you, I have to say you’ve got a lot of guts to put that can beside it.” Yangyang can’t hold his laughter and laugh so hard.

Hendery, if this has been in another situation would complain about how annoying Yangyang was, but he did not today, knowing that he was at fault here. And he loves hearing his boyfriend’s laugh.

“I never thought I would knock it off!” Yangyang was laughing so hard now that he wiped a tear falling on his cheeks.

"Why are you watching that video about origami hearts though? You don't have art class right?" He asked when his laugher died down.

"I was planning to make a jar full of origami hearts for you." 

"And where is it?"

"I wasn't able to finish it because I cannot concentrate!" Hendery groaned thinking about how it could have been a perfect gift for him. "What's with the looming thought of the broken keyboard." 

“God Hendery, sometimes I can’t with you!” Yangyang light-heartedly said.

“But you love me,” Hendery said smiling.

“Couldn’t agree more.” He stopped laughing and looked at him, smiling too.

“I love you too.”

“I know,” Yangyang rolled his eyes and softly said, "But you got to finish that jar."

It's Henry's turn to roll his eyes but made a mental note to find where he tucked the jar filled with one origami heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i would appreciate it if you could comment on anything. Anything you think i can improve. thank you and i hope you're doing great!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/twrlingtokkiii)


End file.
